


Большая ответственность

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Занимаясь нудной рутинной инспекцией орденских активов в обществе тех, кто тебе искренне неприятен, можно наткнуться на то, чего совсем не ждёшь.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Большая ответственность

Как же он ненавидел эти ежегодные инспекции.

Целый стандартный месяц его довольно плотного расписания подчинялся муторным перемещениям между кораблями Первого Ордена, его базами и прочими активами. Да ещё и в составе комиссии из толпы напыщенных ублюдков. 

Спонсоры, чтоб их.

Шаттл дрогнул, приземляясь, шлюз ангара с противным металлическим лязгом закрылся. Хакс отметил это в своём датападе.

Индикаторы стабилизации давления и воздушных фильтров моргнули и дали стабильный зелёный свет. 

Взвод штурмовиков по линеечке выстроился в почётный караул у трапа, радуя глаз.

Старшие научные сотрудники исследовательской лаборатории с хмурым видом ожидали у выхода из ангара. Их тоже оторвали от основной работы ради этой встречи.

Когда с приветствиями и взаимными реверансами было покончено, делегацию повели по коридорам в конференц-зал. 

От положенного по регламенту встречи обеда генерал отказался, ограничившись чашкой сладкого кафа перед началом вереницы презентаций и отчётов. Согласно документам, здесь занимались передовыми разработками в области клеточной регенерации для солдат Первого Ордена. Будет любопытно послушать об обновлениях в комплектации индивидуальных аптечек для штурмовиков.

Каф лился рекой, как и речи учёных, а вторящий им калейдоскоп слайдов грозился превратиться в цветное марево. Головная боль начинала набирать силу, становилось всё труднее следить за докладами, но Хакс упрямо фокусировался на окружающей действительности, надеясь на то, что небольшое недомогание не перерастёт в очередную мигрень.

Он ненавидел собственную слабость и не имел права её демонстрировать даже лёгким изменением осанки.

Наконец с этой частью инспекции было покончено, и после короткого перерыва им предстояло заняться осмотром лабораторий и наглядно ознакомиться с результатами работы местных светил.

Генерал улучил момент для того, чтобы освежиться и достать из рукава припрятанный там мини-инъектор с обезболивающим. Шелест поршня скрылся за звуком льющейся из крана воды, и вот он уже начал чувствовать, как мигрень отступает, признавая своё поражение.

На этот раз.

В первых лабораториях на верхних уровнях им не показывали ничего действительно интересного: новые регенераторы, кровоостанавливающие, обезболивающие. Чем ниже они спускались, тем занятнее становилось: несколько новых вариантов протезов, улучшенные модели искусственных органов, достаточно эффективных и достаточно бюджетных для того, чтобы их было целесообразно использовать в рамках страховой программы солдат Первого Ордена.

Дверь же в последнюю лабораторию больше напоминала дверь в банковское хранилище, словно там находилось нечто опасное. Генерал Хакс хмуро отогнал непрошенные мысли о всевозможных результатах биологических опытов.

За ней оказалось помещение, освещённое лишь дежурными красными лампами по периметру, что делало клубящийся в нём туман излишне зловещим и возвращало его к недавним мыслям о всяких ужасах, таящихся во тьме зала.

Глава научно-исследовательской группы уверенно шагнул внутрь после небольшой заминки, коснулся ладонью сенсорной панели, и помещение озарилось слабым оранжевым сиянием, что нисколько не помогло отбросить неприятные ассоциации.

Делегация спонсоров, перешёптываясь, вошла следом за генералом.

Внутри оказалось довольно прохладно, слышалось мерное гудение аппаратуры, а на полу, переплетясь друг с другом в подобие паутины, лежали толстые силовые кабели в чёрной оплётке, которые удавалось разглядеть лишь в самый последний момент. Это вопиющее нарушение техники безопасности найдёт отражение не только в его отчёте, но и прямо сейчас.

Генерал открыл было рот, но слова застряли в горле, поскольку в этот момент света стало ощутимо больше — он появился столбами в мареве тумана. Но не это выбило весь дух из его лёгких. Он оказался в каких-то нескольких сантиметрах от одного из таких столбов.

Бакта-камера.

А в ней в позе эмбриона было человеческое тело в дыхательной маске, остальная часть лица скрывалась в чёрном облаке. Волосы всколыхнулись от движения жидкости в цилиндре, открывая знакомой формы ухо и не менее узнаваемый нос.

Хакс отшатнулся, столкнулся с кем-то спинами, машинально извинился и направился в сторону учёных за разъяснениями, попутно вглядываясь в бакта-камеры, попадавшиеся ему на пути.

Волосы потихоньку начинали пытаться превозмочь-таки гель для укладки и встать дыбом.

Во всех камерах находились одинаковые тела с ещё не искажёнными шрамом лицами.  
По спине прошёл холодок, когда генерал таки споткнулся о переплетение кабелей и вынужден был в попытке удержаться на ногах использовать тёплую прозрачную стенку одной из камер в качестве точки опоры. Для чего кому-то понадобились десятки клонов Кайло Рена?

Тот, который сейчас расхаживает по его разрушителю, настоящий или один из этих? Сколько их вообще одновременно находится на Добивающем? А на миссиях Сноука?

А что, если всех их оживят одновременно и отправят мешать его работе?

Пульс генерала резко подскочил, а в глазах помутнело от такой перспективы.

Он ещё раз вгляделся в лицо находящегося внутри мужчины. Это действительно он, не было никаких сомнений.

В расслабленном состоянии он не казался столь отталкивающим и раздражающим. Скорее спокойным и несуразным.

И вдруг клон Кайло Рена открыл глаза.

Генерал отшатнулся, запутался ногой в проводах и полетел спиной назад, нелепо взмахнув руками… только для того, чтобы тут же подскочить в собственной постели в полумраке личной каюты на Добивающем в насквозь пропитанной холодным потом одежде.

Пульс ещё стучал в висках, а рыжий пушистый комочек уже бодал его в грудь в успокоительном жесте. Генерал на автомате почесал кошку за ухом.

— Это был сон, Милли. Всего лишь сон.


End file.
